


A Dangerous Game Of Truth Or Dare

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: After Hours, Gay Shim Changmin, Girls Generation - Freeform, I Am Sorry, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irene/Seulgi if you squint., M/M, Pansexual Jung Yunho, Red Velvet, They Knew It!, WTF Is this!, Why Did I Write This?, don't let the title fool you, fluff???, lee taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Changmin felt the ugly green monster's head turn (jealousy) as Yunho and fellow label mated and back up dancers play a game of truth or dare.





	A Dangerous Game Of Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this everyone!

_**** _

 

[Song: Jonas Brothers- Sucker ](https://youtu.be/yG60iRJwmfA)

_**Location- TVXQ Practice Room:** _

**_3rd Person's P.O.V:_ **

Changmin hated how people clung to his boyfriend! It always upsets him and makes him do things that he would not like to recall but his heart hurts seeing people try to take his lover away from him. Though, it is his fault as he did not want to be public about his not so innocent relationship with his hyung and group mate Yunho. 

He is not ashamed of his hyung or being gay, it just when your afraid of losing something or someone, it just makes you afraid of opening up certain parts of yourself to others that would or wouldn't understand. He doesn't want to face the repercussions and possible backlash from those near and dear and from his company. He is especially afraid of losing Yunho, if SM found out about their relationship. 

So seeing sites like this makes Changmin want to say "Fuck it!" but he knew that would lead to dangerous out come but when you have people, men and women trying to make passes and advances on his loving boyfriend. He just could not let that go! 

Right now especially, RedVelvet, Girls Gen, TVXQ's back up dancers, and even Taeyong of NCT 127 are taking away his alone time with his boyfriend! 

"Oh oppa, you are so funny!" he didn't know which one said it but he planned to hit them with a car... if any of these bitches got friendly with Yunho. He would not be so kind or forgiving if any of them did anything in front of him. 

He just sat in a corner alone pretending to read while everyone congregated in the middle of the room and played at stupid game of truth or dare and he hated it, just annoyed him how people were trying to get close. On one side of Yunho is Irene and the other side is a male back up dancer and Changmin wanted to pull his hyung away as they are sitting to close for Changmin's comfort. 

Changmin felt the ugly green monster of jealousy turn its head and he didn't mean for it to happen, it was never a problem before, he was never jealous of anyone or anything and he felt secure with who he is and what he has. There was never a doubt in Changmin's mind until Jung Yunho came into his life and disorganized everything. 

He hated how he was like a fucking school girl when it came to the perfect man that is his amazing boyfriend and he just wants to shout it to the world that Jung Yunho is his!  ** _NO_**   ** _ONE_** else's and he did not care who would hear. The irrational and reckless part of himself wants to take that dangerous jump. 

He felt his heart sped up at one of the truths that was presented and especially towards his boyfriend. 

"Yunho oppa, who do you have a crush on and are they in this room?" Sunny giggled. 

"I can confirm they are in this room." Changmin peaked up from his book and could see his handsome lover look straight at him.

"They?" Taeyong teased?

Yunho could feel his face burn red at Taeyong words and he just chuckles at his words.

"I like a bit of mystery." Yunho lied through his teeth.

"Really now!" Seulgi's eyes widen with curiosity.

Changmin wanted to hide away but they have not done anything wrong and people don't expect anything so he tried to act calm and like he is giving zero fucks about the situation. This situation is very nerve wrecking for him for some odd reason and he does not like the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Now I am curious." one of the male back up dancers spoke. 

"Do you find me attractive hyung?" Taeyong said proudly. 

Changmin could not deny that Taeyong is handsome but Yunho should not be answering this question while Changmin is here or not even in the same room. Yunho is Changmin's boyfriend and nobody else's and it is going to stay like that for eternity!

"Aigoo Tae, you are." Yunho cheeks burned and he knew Changmin will not be pleased.

Someone is gonna catch Changmin's fist but he had to hold back before he did something irrational. Yunho is not getting sex for a month from Changmin and he will make it painful and even give the older blue balls and Changmin will have no mercy to spare. 

"Or me?" the black haired female back up dancer chimed in and Changmin was gonna stab someone. 

He know's Yunho is a confident pan-sexual but it still hurts Changmin about the fact that anyone is a threat to their relationship but regardless he did not like to think of the negative thoughts cuz love is not a choice. He trust Yunho when he says he loves only him and the older male constantly shows him endless affection and love. 

"Very beautiful." Yunho winked playfully but Changmin planned to cut off Yunho's balls and feed it to him. 

"Everyone is beautiful and exotic in their own way." Yunho is a beautiful soul and never saw the ugly or bad in this world. 

Everyone cooed or blushed at the black hair male and Changmin felt the ugly head turn but pushed those thoughts away again.

"Even my changminnie!" Yunho has always praised Changmin for his visuals and countless times called him his and no one ever questions either of the males. 

"Of course Changmin oppa is, especially as Jangmi, Jangmi unnie is the best!" Hyoyeon shouted gleefully. 

Changmin hide behind his book yet again but is flattered by such comments, he knew he is hot as a female or male and he didn't care who judge him for liking to dress up. 

"Thank you!" He shouted and pretended like he said nothing. 

He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he felt uncomfortable by the attention he receives. 

"You are welcome!" She shouts back. 

Everyone goes back to playing their game and Changmin pretends yet again like he is not paying attention to the game and sulks in the corner and misses the lack of Yunho's warm body next to him but he refuses to play the game. 

He would sometimes find people stare at Yunho or send him seductive winks and Yunho did nothing and he wanted to hit his hyung on the head for being oblivious at such blatant acts done before his boyfriend!

But a very Yunho response is "Don't be silly minnie, you are looking too much into things." and Changmin sometimes is but he refused to think that this is one of them. 

"Who do you like more Siwon oppa or Yunho oppa?" Yuri asked Yoona with a cheshire grin.

"Yunho oppa of course." Yoona answered the truth with honesty. 

Changmin felt a bitter taste in his moth and he felt a bit cold towards his fellow SM college, they are friends but he just hates that people would want Yunho in ways only he could have his hyung. 

He is a sucker for his hyung and he did not like this at all cuz he is usually in control but with Yunho he is powerless, it makes him upset but if Yunho asked him to walk across fire he would go blindly and with no questions asked or needed. He trusts Yunho and Yunho trusts him. 

"Ah, thank you Yoona-ah." he said graciously.

Yunho is usually scary and strict to his juniors but when it is off hours like now, he knew how to enjoy himself and be playful with others and Changmin found that endearing about the older male and he loves when Yunho is enjoying his time outside of the duo. 

He is not usually like this but Changmin is just sometimes insecure and doubtful, so he does needs reassurance and a lot of love as much as he puts on a different persona and confident aura, it was not always what it seems and Changmin is no different than another person.

As the questions and dares went on and less severe or personal. Changmin could feel himself breathe better and less tense but he still did not let Yunho go free and he is still paying very much attention to the game. 

"I dare Irene Unnie to kiss the person next too her." Wendy gave a devilish smile towards Irene cuz Seulgi is sitting on one side while Yunho is sitting on the other. 

Changmin really did not enjoy this. Irene look towards Yunho side and he could see a bit of disappointment in the other girl's face. Before Irene could do anything Changmin blurted out something that made everyone turn their heads. 

"Hyung!" Changmin whined out loud causing everyone to stop and look at Changmin in shock as the bambi like male never talks that way and he hides his blooming faces behind his book. 

"Yes, Changminnie!" Yunho teased and now Changmin wanted to run his boyfriend over but bring him back to life and just kiss him cuz he loves and hate Yunho at the same time and that confused him but it didn't cuz couples do that. His emotions are running on high and he just wanted everyone to leave. 

"Changmin-ah?" Yunho called out and Changmin refused to look at everyone. 

"We should leave!" He gets up and dusts himself off and walks towards the circle and grabs Yunho by the arm pulling him away from the room and into the abandon hallway. 

"Why did you let her almost kiss you!" Changmin hits Yunho on the shoulder. 

"First off my deer, she was going to kiss my cheek and lastly it is a harmless game." Yunho pulled Changmin by the waist. 

"Harmless!" Changmin hated the way he said it so causally.

"Yes, it is." He chuckled at his adorable boyfriend. 

"This is dangerous game Jung!" Changmin was not an easy guy and he was not going to let anyone take away what is his and his boyfriend is his. Yes, Changmin knew Yunho is not his property or in any means wants to control the older male, it just he is human! 

"Is it now?" Yunho started to kiss Changmin's neck and the younger male refused to let out a moan. 

"You are evil!" Changmin bared his neck for the older male. 

"Wait, what happens if they see us?" Changmin pushed himself away. 

"Does it matter!" he chuckled darkly and pulled Changmin back in to claim. 

"I swear Jung Yunho." He gave back in. 

"I am going to make you swear later in bed." He bites down on the skin of Changmin's collar bone making the younger male moan. 

They decide to go to an empty room in SM. 

 

**_***_ **

"They really are not subtle are they?" Taeyeon laughed at the cute couple. 

"Are plan failed but it didn't." Joy added in. 

"I mean we all know about the Homin couple but we just needed them to admit it. But we could hear them outside so... we did good!" Taeyong added. 

"Well, who wants to celebrate?" everyone got up and left. 

**_ -The End  _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for this half ass story. It is not that good tbh... Forgive me and I will take some time before posting other Homin fanfic... I have been working on a lot of Homin ideas as they have become a very cherished and top OTP ship of mine. 
> 
> I write Homin cuz I love them and I want to create stories and not cuz I am obligated too and what I am saying is... I might disappear sometimes cuz I loose inspiration or I feel insecure. So, yeah. I am going to shut up and I am thinking of making a Homin one shot request. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in wanting me to write a one shot please send in a request or if you like the idea of a homin one shot book. I will make one. 
> 
> Anyways.... 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
